El amor es una certeza absoluta
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Mycroft no cree en el amor y mucho menos si es a primera vista. Por fortuna, está en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto y lo encuentra.


_**EL AMOR ES UNA CERTEZA ABSOLUTA**_

 _ **Por Nimirie**_

 ** _Este fanfic participa en el Rally The game is on! del foro I am sherlocked._**

 ** _Beta: lolaarlo_**

 ** _Advertencias: Contiene Lemon (o en mi caso, mandarinas, porque sigo en la firme creencia de que no sé escribir lemon pero tampoco les doy naranjas) es moderadamente explícito dentro de una situación de riesgo (llevar a un extraño a casa, cosa que nunca jamás deben de hacer...JAMÁS!)._**

* * *

Por supuesto que podía saber todas y cada una de las cosas que su hermano había estado ocultando, pero no lo diría, incapaz de confesar aquel tipo de cosas que él no terminaba de concebir.

Porque su hermano era demasiado joven para aquello, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de quitarle lo que le causaba cierto grado de felicidad y la suficiente estabilidad para mantenerlo interesado en la escuela.

La Academia era un paso antes de que Sherlock comenzara su carrera universitaria, que se labrara un futuro, algo más que no fuera sólo estar tirado sobre su cama quejándose de lo tedioso que era todo, de lo aburridos que eran todos.

Para desgracia de todos el primer año que pasó en ella se comportó de tal manera que fue un verdadero milagro que no terminara siendo expulsado. El segundo año fue en el que había que llevarlo a rastras todos los días, aunque de repente, algo cambió, sus padres no tenían idea de qué sucedía, pero en vez de luchar con él para llevarlo a la Academia, él estaba listo para acudir antes de que sus padres se despertaran.

Mycroft regresó a toda prisa para ver a su hermano, no necesitó gran esfuerzo para saberlo, había conocido a alguien.

Ese alguien se mantuvo como misterio, aunque suponían que tenía algo que ver con el Club de Esgrima al que se había inscrito la semana previa. Los horarios de su hermano cambiaron drásticamente, llegaba antes de que las clases iniciaran y salía tres horas más tarde de lo usual. Llegaba cansado y los fines de semana había entrenamientos especiales que exigían su atención.

Aunque especificó que no acudieran a ninguno de los torneos, ni siquiera cuando terminó seleccionado a los diecisiete años para el equipo Olímpico. Era un gran logro, uno que deberían haber presenciado. Pero él no lo quiso y sus padres no insistieron. Mycroft sabía que no quería que se inmiscuyeran, que conocieran a esa persona que había, literalmente, cambiado todo.

Mycroft no necesitaba conocerlo y sí, sabía a la perfección que era un hombre, que casi le doblaba la edad a su hermano y que eso convertía su relación en algo inmoral. No era ilegal desde que Sherlock cumplió dieciocho, antes de eso simplemente decidió pasarlo por alto. Si bien la edad era algo perturbador, todo lo demás era bastante agradable.

Había estado en dos Juegos Olímpicos y por la técnica que ahora su hermano era capaz de dominar, estaba seguro que había ganado alguna medalla. Eso lo convertía en un entrenador fenomenal, quien por cierto, ganaba bastante bien. La Academia en la que Sherlock estaba, una que aseguraba el ingreso a cualquier universidad de su elección, solamente recibía a los mejores profesores y remuneraba con esa misma calidad.

No tenía más que hacer una simple búsqueda de Internet para saber la identidad de ese hombre. No lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Era simple. Pese a ser su entrenador en el equipo de esgrima, uno tan excelente que había sido capaz de convertir a un chico desgarbado sin ningún interés en un muchacho con porte elegante, capaz de ganarse un lugar entre los más experimentados aunque sólo llevara poco más de un año de práctica.

Así que, pese a ser a todas luces una relación inadecuada socialmente, en el contexto de su hermano, era tal vez lo mejor que pudiera haber sucedido. Sherlock era admirado, la gente iba a verlo competir, lo seguían con la vista y susurraban emocionados cuando pasaba por los pasillos en camino a alguna de sus clases.

Además de todo, el hombre era todo un caballero, no sólo por el hecho de que manejara el florete, el sable y la espada como si fueran extensiones de su propio cuerpo, podía adivinar la elegancia del desconocido en los movimientos de su hermano; pero iba más allá, eran los detalles de los que era capaz, como los mensajes al celular de Sherlock que lograban dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios o los pétalos de rosas dentro de sus libros o la manera en que se quedaba pensativo y parecía estar lejos, muy lejos.

Mycroft sabía que hasta el momento, nada físico había pasado entre ambos, aunque claro se habían besado, tal vez más ardientemente de lo que se podría considerar adecuado para dos personas con edades tan distintas. Pero nada más. Por esa razón se quedó callado y no le pidió jamás explicaciones y tampoco quiso saber su identidad. Quien fuera ese hombre era una buena persona y si después de dos años de relación su hermano seguía interesado en él, ¿quién era Mycroft para interponerse?

 _En el fondo, amar es un acto de fe._

Estaba cansando, tal vez un poco más que agotado, pero era lo normal, lo acostumbrado. Se exigía demasiado, tenía veintitrés años cumplidos y estaba estudiando dos posgrados al mismo tiempo. Lo cual sólo era posible si uno era presencial y el otro virtual, aun así, pasaba casi el día entero en el trabajo y las tardes en la universidad, los fines de semana regresaba al hogar de sus padres.

No tenía vida social, no la quería y no la necesitaba. No era que no pudiera hacer amigos, los hacía porque debía entrenarse para ser aceptado en cualquier clase de situación aunque él no se sintiera cómodo. En un futuro, lidiaría con las personas más disímbolas que pudiera imaginar y no se daría el lujo de sentirse inadecuado en alguna situación.

Sin embargo, ese día, justo ese día, no quería regresar a su pequeño apartamento y encerrarse a leer un libro y tomar un té caliente. Una de sus compañeras, una mujer con diez años más que él lo estaba invitando, varios de sus compañeros de clase irían a un concierto de trova romántica. Él no escuchaba ese tipo de música, sin embargo aceptó.

Todos parecieron alegrarse por eso y lo recibieron de muy buena manera, se reunieron previamente en un bar para compartir unos tragos. Mycroft lo considera un éxito, que ellos pudieran aceptarlo así, sin pensar que era un extraño o aislarlo. Usualmente la gente lo alejaba, razones sobraban, desde la elegancia con la que siempre vestía hasta el color de su cabello.

Pero sobretodo, por ser mucho más inteligente que cualquiera, eso asustaba a todos. Aunque estos estudiantes de posgrado no parecían muy impresionados, algunos le doblaban la edad y habían tenido que postergar esta parte de su educación por motivos diversos, así que lo último que pensaban era en criticar al chico que trabajaba por las mañanas en Downing Street y por las tardes estudiaba y por las noches dormía escasas tres horas.

Se encontró de repente tomando su segunda cerveza y hablando de fútbol, tema del que conocía detalles técnicos pero nada más, no era aficionado y le era extraño convivir con gente que si lo fuera.

 _Siempre el encuentro de una pareja es milagroso._

La conversación comenzó a diluirse dentro de su cabeza, pensó que era el efecto del alcohol y no le dio importancia. Escuchó que la puerta del local se abría, cosa que había estado haciendo constantemente durante la hora previa pero no la había escuchado una sola vez. Fue un sonido claro en su cabeza, uno que lo hizo mirar en esa dirección y observar como el ser más perfecto de la existencia entraba.

Mycroft podría haber pateado mentalmente por pensar en _el ser más perfecto de la existencia_ , sin embargo, ¿cómo describirlo de otra manera?

Era alto, de hombros anchos, brazos fuertes, piel bronceada y cabello entrecano. No podía tener más que unos treinta y cinco años y sin embargo, parecía cargar sobre de él toda una vida llena de experiencias.

Se obligó a dejar de mirar o comenzaría a saber cosas de él que no le correspondían y no quería saber. No de esa manera. Aunque no tenía otra forma, toda la vida había observado esos pequeños detalles de la gente, como el hecho que su maestra de preescolar usara ropa sucia porque lidiaba con una depresión crónica originada por un matrimonio fallido.

Su madre dijo que no podía saber esas cosas, que aunque las supiera no le correspondía comunicarlas al mundo. "Pero mamá", él había dicho, "ella debería buscar ayuda". La vida le enseñaría que muchas veces las personas prefieren guardar todo eso que les pesa, lo más profundo que puedan y nunca hablar de ello.

Así que no lo decía y se acostumbró a vivir en un mundo de secretos para terminar especializándose en ellos y hacer de los mismos, su profesión. Por lo mismo se negó a volver a ver a aquel hombre, no quería arruinarlo, no quería más que quedarse con el recuerdo de su apariencia perfecta y tenerlo de esa manera para siempre.

Porque lo recordaría siempre, imposible de olvidar. Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo ya no estaba allí, seguro había encontrado a alguien y se habían ido sin que él lo notara. Suspiró pero nadie se dio cuenta, estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre la carrera presidencial de Estados Unidos y aunque era un tema sobre el que podría haber aportado bastante, lo único que pensaba era en el hombre al que había mirado por un espacio demasiado breve de tiempo.

-¿Otra ronda Holmes? –preguntó la compañera que lo había invitado.

-Me encargo de esta –respondió y todos asintieron aceptando que comprara las cervezas de la mesa. Se acercó a la barra del bar y el encargado puso los cinco tarros frente de él casi de inmediato. Eso suponía un problema, seguramente derramaría alguno y eso era inaceptable.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

No tenía manera de saber que esa voz era del hombre que había admirado unos momentos antes pero lo sabía, no podía ser de otra manera, era obvio que alguien así tendría una voz de terciopelo que semejara una caricia verbal.

-Yo…

Las palabras o lo que fuera que pensaba pronunciar se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Lo tenía frente a él, eran menos de veinte centímetros los que los separaban, sus ojos oscuros parecían estar devorándolo en ese instante. ¿Cómo hablar en la presencia de alguien así? Su cerebro parecía estar por completo perdido en la necesidad de apreciarlo, de aprender los rasgos de rostro, el tono exacto del color de sus ojos y demás detalles que podrían haber pasado desapercibidos en una inspección realizada desde lejos.

El hombre perfecto sonrió y entonces Mycroft supo que estaba enamorado. Lo cual era una contradicción a todas sus evaluaciones previas donde se había probado a si mismo que las infatuaciones pasajeras no eran más que distracciones innecesarias. ¿Amor? Era posible que las interacciones de neurotransmisores a nivel cerebral engañaran a los demás, pero a él, jamás.

¿Jamás?

Vaya, ese pensamiento podía parecer tan ridículo a la luz de este nuevo descubrimiento.

-Pensarás que es una locura –dijo el hombre y se acercó a Mycroft un poco más, el espacio entre ambos desapareció en cosa de segundos y podía sentir su calor transmitido a través de varias partes de su cuerpo que ahora estaban en contacto- pero siento como si te conociera.

 _No deberíamos haber ido a ese sitio, pero movidos por una fuerza que creemos absurda, vamos para encontramos con la persona que nos acompañará el resto de nuestra vida._

El extraño lo besó. Eso carecía de toda lógica, se habían mirado por espacio de dos minutos y él creía conocerlo, sí, estaba de acuerdo con su pensamiento de que era una locura. La locura más placentera de su vida entera. ¿Era posible que con un beso pudiera saber lo más importante de la otra persona?

Porque sabía que jamás se había enamorado pese a haber estado casado por tres años. Supo que ese matrimonio le había costado su carrera profesional y aun guardaba resentimiento por lo mismo. Sabía que adoraba las rosquillas con chispas de chocolate y que el café era casi un vicio personal. Que le gustaba la vida tranquila, ver una película en la sala de su casa acompañado de un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz.

Sabía que lo quería en su vida, sabía que podía ser su "para siempre".

Explicar la manera en que se encontró de repente dentro de un taxi sería complicado. Cuando separó sus labios del extraño y maravilloso hombre él lo tomó por la mano y sin gran esfuerzo lo sacó del lugar después de pagar la ronda de cervezas que había ordenado y pedir que la llevaran a la mesa donde había estado.

Volvieron a besarse en la calle, cada nuevo contacto le proporcionaba tanta información sobre quien ahora dominaba todos sus pensamientos. Le gustaba la comida casera, tenía muchos buenos amigos, había viajado por todo el mundo. Un taxi finalmente se detuvo, la verdad es que no importaba, el tiempo parecía esfumarse al lado de él y lo que podría ser una larga espera en cualquier otro momento se convertía en un suspiro.

Llegaron a su casa, Mycroft sabía que era un buen barrio pero él, quien siempre se fijaba en todo, no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban. Se besaron de nuevo mientras buscaba las llaves y esta vez las manos querían explorar mucho más allá que la sensación del cuerpo del otro por encima de la ropa. La necesidad desesperada de conocer al otro impidió que Mycroft pusiera atención en lo que había a su alrededor, todo era consumido por la presencia de él.

Del sabor de sus labios, de la sensación de su lengua invadir su boca. Su aliento caliente recorriendo su cuello, sus dientes en su carne, mordiendo, marcando. Pasaron del recibidor a la habitación principal mientras quitaban del camino la ropa que les estorbaba, su saco, chaleco, camisa, zapatos y pantalones quedaron esparcidos sin que él se preocupara por su destino.

Cuando finalmente, porque un corto trayecto de unos metros se le antojó inmenso, lo tuvo recostado en su cama vestido tan sólo con un par de bóxers y sus calcetines, pudo apreciar lo irreal que era encontrarse en aquella situación. Aunque no importaba, realmente no importaba cuando el desconocido volvía a besarlo y el resto de pensamientos se esfumaban.

Mycroft no era virgen y no se podía contar el número de sus parejas usando los dedos de las manos, sin embargo, nunca antes había hecho aquello como esa noche. Ese hombre lo tocaba como nadie lo había hecho, parecía cierto lo que le había dicho al principio, parecía que lo conocía y que por esa razón no dudaba sobre las cosas que le gustarían… o que le enloquecieran.

Le gustaba que lo besara en el cuello, pero lo enloquecía cuando acariciaba sus pezones hasta endurecerlo para luego morderlos, esa combinación de placer y dolor lo podía llevar al límite. Por lo cual, el sentir sus uñas lastimar la piel de su espalda lo hizo gritar.

-¡Oh dios! –Arqueó las caderas hacia arriba logrando que su erección friccionara contra la del extraño, multiplicando las sensaciones por mil y deseando que se deshicieran de una buena vez de la última pieza de ropa que protegía sus cuerpos.

-Tú puedes llamarme Greg.

Podría haberse echado a reír pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido necesitado. Greg deslizó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Mycroft, uno del que estaba orgulloso ya que si bien no era musculoso, por lo menos había perdido la grasita que le daba forma redonda; tomó el elástico de sus bóxers y les dio un buen tirón, logrando de esa manera, exponerlo en lo que podría ser llamado, toda su gloria.

 _O bien, el mágico encuentro se produce a un momento dado: si hubiéramos estado ahí cinco minutos antes o cinco minutos después, nada hubiera sucedido._

Greg parecía tener aún más experiencia que él mismo, acarició sus muslos con paciencia, relajando, dejando que sintiera confianza. Lo cual no fue nada difícil, la sentía, de otra manera la simple lujuria no habría bastado para terminar en la cama de un extraño, en la casa de un extraño, perdiendo totalmente el control como para ni siquiera tener idea de en qué parte de la ciudad estaba.

¿Por qué confiaba de esa manera en alguien? ¿Por qué había sido capaz de aceptar haberse enamorado a primera vista?

Greg comenzó a besar sus muslos, sus ingles, mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha su erección, dejando que se acostumbrara a sentirlo. Lo distrajo lo suficiente para que no se asustara cuando sus dedos de la mano izquierda masajearon su orificio anal. Aquello siempre lograba que se tensara, sabía lo que vendría después, la intrusión en su cuerpo, el dolor de verse invadido, la rendición ante el otro.

Aunque claro, eso había sido con cualquier otro, con aquellos que habían perdido nombre y rostro, palideciendo ante quien se había colado en su vida destrozando todos sus esquemas.

Escuchó el claro e inconfundible sonido del tapón de la botella de lubricante, sintió que un dedo era introducido muy lentamente y, contrario a toda su experiencia previa, se relajó a tal grado que pronto pudo recibir dos dedos, largos y gruesos, que estimulaban su próstata, que se movían casi rítmicamente de adentro a afuera.

Gimió y fue un sonido tan descarado que no pudo evitar sentirse apenado, cubrió su boca con su brazo, tratando de ahogar los ruidos que producía.

-No lo hagas.

La voz de Greg no era impositiva, parecía más bien una súplica. Mycroft quitó el brazo de su cara justo a tiempo para ver como el otro hombre sonreía y entonces, casi como si fuera una recompensa por haberle hecho caso, lo tomaba con su boca muy profundamente.

Mycroft dejó escapar un par de groserías y después una serie de gemidos primordiales que parecían dejar su al descubierto su lado animal. Greg era un experto, movía su lengua de una manera que no tenía descripción y si aunábamos el hecho de que sus dedos seguían dentro de él, estaba al borde del orgasmo en cosa de segundos.

-¡No!

El grito hizo que Greg se detuviera al instante y lo miraba con clara preocupación. Aquello le ganó otra pedazo de su ya enamorado corazón, ante la más mínima sospecha de duda era capaz de detenerse y esperar. Mycroft podría haberle pedido matrimonio en ese momento pero lo que quería, la razón por la cual lo había detenido, era algo diferente.

-Penétrame –dijo y obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa grande y divertida.

-Lo tuyo no es la sutileza ¿verdad? –Mycroft levantó una ceja ante aquella información, la verdad es que la política dependía de la sutileza y de la adulación, por lo tal, era un experto en esos temas.

-No cuando necesito que hagas lo que te digo.

Greg no lo pensó más, buscó un preservativo y se lo colocó en tiempo récord, todo ante la atenta mirada de Mycroft. Algo tan mundano como romper el empaque y sacar el látex para colocarlo sobre su muy apetecible miembro erecto se le antojó hermoso. Se dio cuenta entonces que podría mirarlo hacer cualquier cosa y le parecería la cúspide de la perfección, desde hacer la compra hasta mirar un programa en la televisión recostado en el sillón.

 _Desde la primera mirada el amor se presenta con una certeza absoluta._

Lo penetró con lentitud, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara, sin embargo, Mycroft no podía estar más listo para aquello, de inmediato necesitaba que se moviera, que volviera a sentir la urgencia de eyacular ante el ataque insistente contra su próstata, la perfección de estar completo y cerca de tocar cada una de las estrellas que ahora veía al cerrar los ojos.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto un romántico?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos alcanzaran ese orgasmo que venían persiguiendo. Mycroft no se detuvo a pensar en nada, sólo disfrutó el placer extremo que le había sido concedido, seguido por la súbita perdida del calor del miembro de Greg y del sonido del preservativo al caer dentro de un bote de basura.

Sintió que el otro hombre se bajaba de la cama, de inmediato lo extrañó y quiso gritar que regresara, antes de poder hacerlo lo tuvo de nuevo a su lado, limpiándolo con una toalla fresca, quitando todo el semen que había caído en su abdomen.

Era un gesto tierno, una consideración que nunca había tenido con nadie más, pero sobretodo, que nadie más había tenido con él. En general los encuentros casuales a los que se había acostumbrado no eran más que llegar al orgasmo para luego, irse lo más pronto posible. No había nada de esto, de un momento cariñoso donde su pareja lo limpiara, donde su pareja se acostara a su lado para cubrirlo de besos, donde sus brazos lo rodearan casi protectoramente.

Cuando se despertó era ya de día, los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas y Greg, continuaba dormido a su lado. Sonrió porque la imagen era perfecta y quisiera poder repetirla todos los días de su vida. Tuvo que levantarse, no tenía más remedio, el baño estaba en la misma habitación, pero después de asearse pensó que no era tan buena idea andar en ropa interior como si fuera lo más normal, no era lo acostumbraba y aun en su propia casa, salía de su habitación vestido con propiedad.

Salió al pasillo y comenzó a ver las prendas de ropa, era cosa de recuperar las suyas y tal vez ir de excursión a la cocina para ver qué podía preparar para agradecer la hospitalidad de Greg.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las fotografías que decoraban cada centímetro del pasillo, después, una habitación llena de trofeos y medallas, a continuación, recortes de periódico y revistas que estaban elegantemente enmarcados y puestos en las paredes de la sala y el recibidor. Lo peor fue cuando encontró una foto de Greg, su Greg, el amor de su vida, al lado de Sherlock.

Su hermano está vestido con el uniforme de esgrima de la Academia.

Mycroft se llevó las manos al rostro sin poder creerlo. Después de eso recogió su ropa con toda celeridad, se vistió sin ningún tipo de cuidado y salió del lugar olvidando su celular. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía era muy tarde, seguramente Greg habría despertado para ese momento y él no podía volver a verlo.

Nunca jamás.

* * *

 _Sin embargo, si dejamos entrar las dudas, los celos, el espíritu de posesión, el milagro se desvanece._

Se despertó y encontró la cama vacía. Intentó no pensar mal pero al salir al pasillo y ver sólo su ropa esparcida, un sentimiento horrible se apoderó de su estómago. Él no estaba en la casa, había desaparecido sin dejar nada, ni una nota o lo que fuera que le demostrara que ahí había pasado la noche.

Una melodía invadió la casa, era el insistente tono de llamada de un celular que no era el suyo, lo buscó y lo encontró tirado en una esquina del recibidor. Cuando observó el nombre que desplegaba la pantalla le costó trabajo poderlo creer. Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla aceptando la llamada.

-¡Mycroft!

La voz conocida invadió su oído antes de poder decir nada y la extraña certeza de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Mycroft Holmes se asentó en su mente. Creía conocerlo por haber escuchado mil veces lo malo que era, lo egoísta y mal agradecido, lo desagradable que era su porte, su rostro enfermizo y su cabello rojo desarreglado.

Por supuesto que no era así y por supuesto que al conocer al pelirrojo de ojos intensos en la barra de un bar tuvo que llevarlo a casa para conocerlo íntimamente. No era algo que hiciera siempre, después de todo tenía su dosis de adrenalina al tener una relación con alguien que era apenas legal y para colmo, su alumno.

¿Por qué demonios había terminado liándose con su hermano?

De todos los hombres pelirrojos y misteriosos del mundo, ¿por qué había llevado a su casa Mycroft Holmes?

-Escucho tu respiración, ¿dónde demonios estás?

Terminó la llamada y apagó el celular al instante, no quería lidiar con esto, no estaba preparado.

Durante todo el día reflexionó sobre lo que había sucedido. Esa urgencia de estar cerca del hombre del bar, de besarlo, de llevarlo a casa aunque no fuera algo correcto, de desnudarlo, de besarlo en la boca y en todos los demás lugares a los que pudiera tener acceso. De acariciarlo, de chuparlo, de arañarlo, de marcarlo. Y finalmente, de penetrarlo, poseerlo y al mismo tiempo, sabiéndose completo, feliz y realizado.

¿Qué era eso?

No era posible enamorarse de alguien así nada más, con sólo verlo. Era deseo, era atracción, pero ¿amor? Había pasado por algo similar con Sherlock, pero en ese tiempo era un chiquillo que pese a la altura, se veía mucho más joven de lo que era. Debía confesar que no le había llamado la atención por su aspecto, más bien era el talento que se observaba en la elegancia de cada movimiento, lo había conquistado a través de la esgrima y no se equivocaba. Ahora iría a los Juegos Olímpicos, sería una estrella.

Pero, ¿lo amaba?

Disfrutaba besarlo, acariciar su largo cuello, quitar su camisa y observar lo esculpido que parecía su torso, la blancura de su piel y la belleza del rubor que aparecía en sus pómulos cuando él estimulaba sus pezones.

Enloqueció el día cuando le enseñó cómo podía masturbarse, porque nunca lo había hecho antes, no lo consideraba importante. Lo tocó con mucho cuidado, no porque lo considerara débil o que pudiera romperse, no era eso, sólo que quería darle una experiencia hermosa que poder recordar cada que cerrara los ojos.

Se preocupaba por él, le gustaba hacerlo sonreír, mandarle mensajes cariñosos, robarle besos cuando nadie los veía y llevarlo a la misma cama donde había tomado todo de Mycroft. Aunque en el caso de Sherlock nunca había permitido que se desnudara por completo, era demasiado joven, no se podía permitir ir más lejos.

Por más que se lo pidiera, por más que casi le suplicara.

Mycroft era mayor aunque no preguntó su edad, simplemente lo veía en sus ojos. Pero más allá que la edad, lo que había visto había sido el sentimiento compartido, la manera en que respondía sus avances, como gemía, como gritaba, como había tenido un orgasmo gritando su nombre para luego caer agotado entre sus almohadas.

Había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, no podía negarlo y ahora lo extrañaba. En el corto período de tiempo que habían pasado juntos se permitió imaginar mucho más, despertar a su lado era el principio, pero era todavía algo más profundo y duradero. Como el despertar a su lado todos los días, besar sus delgados labios y gozar de su aroma, del real, no del de los productos de limpieza o belleza.

Hacer el desayuno para él, preparar su café, arreglar su camisa y ponerle la corbata, cerrar botón a botón su chaleco. Despedirse en la puerta de su hogar, mandarle mensajes en el tiempo que tenía entre grupo y grupo de la Academia. Esperar a llegar a casa para volverlo a ver. Lanzarse a sus brazos en cuanto atravesara el umbral, besarlo hasta desfallecer y llevarlo de nuevo a la cama para deshacerse del estrés del día.

¿Ahora que se suponía que haría con Sherlock?

* * *

Era la presentación del equipo Olímpico de esgrima aunque era algo informal. Sus padres habían insistido en que esta vez debía dejar que ellos estuvieran presentes y hasta Mycroft había querido asistir. Aunque había llegado muy tarde, con sólo verlo supo que había estado enredado en las sábanas de alguien.

Alguien que lo había sorprendido.

Alguien de quien ahora estaba enamorado.

Pero no era posible.

No lo era.

Parecía como si su hermano estuviera ahora enamorado de su Lestra…

-¿Holmes?

Despegó los ojos de su hermano, dejando atrás la inspección de su rostro en busca de la confirmación de sus sospechas, que no lo eran, él no sospechaba, él sabía. Ante cualquier otro que lo hubiera llamado habría escogido ignorarlo, pero la voz del hombre que había pronunciado su nombre parecía haberlo tomado por el rostro y obligarlo a mirar.

Aquel momento fue como una poesía, un momento de epifanía, darse cuenta de que lo que era no era más y lo que creía sería algo más carecía ya de importancia. Así de simple, así de bello, así de perfecto. Y la verdad es que él no era alguien a quien le gustara la poesía o creyera en las epifanías.

-¿Sherlock Holmes? –preguntó de nuevo el hombre, ese quien con sólo hablarle ya lo había puesto a pensar en amaneceres y desayunos compartidos.

-Soy yo –respondió tras un gran esfuerzo. Con cualquier otro ya sabría todo, hasta el más horrible secreto escondido detrás de la sonrisa amable y los ojos de un cálido color azul. Pero no le era posible, se había quedado en blanco.

-Gusto en conocerte –dijo y extendió su mano en espera de la suya. Sherlock la tomó y permaneció sosteniéndola sin preocuparse de que eso no fuera lo "normal".- Mi nombre es John Watson, capitán del equipo Olímpico de Esgrima.

Seguía sosteniendo su mano y pasaban los minutos. John Watson, ganador de dos medallas de oro en los Juegos pasados tan sólo le devolvía la mirada, sin que su comportamiento le pareciera extraño, sin exigirle que lo soltara.

-Quería decirte que tu técnica es increíble y maravillosa y que estoy sinceramente impresionado por la manera en que ganas tus duelos.

Por supuesto que mucha gente le decía cosas así, el punto es que nadie había sido tan sincero como John Watson, quien no tenía nada que admirarle pues era igual de perfecto en los suyos. Sherlock no supo hacer otra cosa más que bajar la vista y esperar que el rubor de sus mejillas no fuera tan obvio.

No era que fuera un virginal muchacho mirando al objeto de su afecto. Aunque lo era, Lestrade nunca le había permitido nada más que la mutua masturbación, pero no era eso. John Watson, pese a tener muchas de las cosas que habían hecho que él se fijara en su entrenador, era muy diferente. Tenía cuatro años más que él, entraría a la universidad, dejaría de lado su carrera en los duelos, tendría una relación estable, viviría con alguien.

John apretó su mano en vez de tratar de soltarse. El ligero cambió en la expresión del hombre rubio le decía tantas cosas, se estaba planteando la posibilidad de no tener que abandonar el esgrima, de compartirlo con alguien, de disfrutarlo de una manera distinta. De poder pasar sus conocimientos, su técnica, su experiencia, llevar a alguien de la mano a probar el éxito que él había tenido.

Y al final del día, ir a casa con esa misma persona, quien entendería lo que significaba vivir pensando en tener un arma pesada en la mano, la importancia de la buena postura y quien no se molestara si pasaba horas y horas mirando su guardia en el espejo.

Sherlock no podía creer que este hombre estuviera imaginando un futuro a su lado.

Aunque lo más increíble era que ambos lo estuvieran haciendo.

* * *

Renuncia a la Academia, ahora. SH

Sherlock, ¿de qué hablas? GL

Te quieren en el equipo Olímpico. SH

No regresaré al equipo. GL

John Watson dice que eres nuestra mejor opción para triunfar. SH

Estoy de acuerdo con él. SH

¿Tomas la palabra de John Watson como buena? GL

Por supuesto. SH

Estaré ahí mañana. GL

Por lo pronto, mi hermano necesita su teléfono con urgencia, ¿podrías llevarlo al número 10 de Downing Street a la brevedad? SH

¿Tu hermano? GL

Mycroft Holmes, el hombre con quien tuviste sexo protegido hace dos noches. Por cierto, te felicito, debes hacer que se haga pruebas antes de formalizar su relación, tiene historia de encuentros casuales durante los últimos cinco años. SH

¡Sherlock!

No te lo tomes a mal, simplemente pensó que tú y yo teníamos una relación más formal, por eso salió "huyendo". SH

¿Te lo contó? GL

¡Lestrade no me hartes! Sabes que no necesito que nadie me cuente nada. SH

Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. GL

John regresó. SH

* * *

No sabía cómo acercarse por lo que esperó a verlo salir. Eran las dos de la tarde y parecía estar con el tiempo contado, echó a correr sobre Whitehall y Greg estaba seguro de que buscaría llegar a la estación de metro más cercana, que en este caso era Westminster.

Lo alcanzó tras dar cuatro poderosas zancadas y lo tomó por el brazo. Lo hizo girar antes de que tuviera la capacidad de negarse, aprovechando el desequilibro al que lo había llevado al moverlo de esa manera.

Lo besó y sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, cosa que no había hecho desde que no lo encontró en la casa.

-Gregory Lestrade –le dijo y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, parecía hipnotizado con la belleza del azul de los mismos.

-Mycroft Holmes –respondió y logró distraerlo con la manera en que se movían sus labios se movían para formar las palabras.

-Creo que te amo Mycroft Holmes.

-Me parece que es mutuo.

Compartieron un beso más antes de que necesitaran buscar de nuevo un taxi. ¿Acaso importaban las clases vespertinas de uno o el entrenamiento al que se había comprometido a asistir el otro?

No, nada importaba más que ellos.

* * *

Y ahora el poema completo:

 _En el fondo, amar es un acto de fe. Siempre el encuentro de una pareja es milagroso. No deberíamos haber ido a ese sitio, pero movidos por una fuerza que creemos absurda, vamos para encontramos con la persona que nos acompañará el resto de nuestra vida. O bien, el mágico encuentro se produce a un momento dado: si hubiéramos estado ahí cinco minutos antes o cinco minutos después, nada hubiera sucedido. Desde la primera mirada el amor se presenta con una certeza absoluta. Sin embargo, si dejamos entrar las dudas, los celos, el espíritu de posesión, el milagro se desvanece._

Su autor es **Alejandro Jodorowsky** , un chileno que se ha nacionalizado francés y quien es un artista diverso (por ser escritor, actor, marionetista, músico, escultor, pintor, etc) y quien suele compartir su filosofía en twitter, (arroba)alejodorowsky por si gustan buscarlo.

 _ **Pues gracias por leer esto que ha sido parte del reto de Agosto del foro que especificaba que debíamos llevar a la paraje al "siguiente nivel" ... así que aunque no exigía lemon lo he intentado.**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

 ** _¿Alguien gusta comentar algo?_**

 ** _Recuerden que soy un monstruo hambriento de reviews y recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


End file.
